SHINee
Archivo:UYU.png Perfil de grupo *'Nombre grupal': SHINee (샤이니) *'Género': Contemporáneo *'Producido por': SM Entertainment *'Debut': 25 de mayo de 2008 (누난너무예뻐 | SHINee - The first Mini Album) *'Dados a conocer el': 19 de mayo de 2008 *'Color oficial': Pearl Aqua *'Nombre del fanclub': SHINee World (Por lo que es largo, lo abrevian como SHIwol) SHINee thumb|left|366px SHINee es una banda contemporánea surcoreana compuesta por 5 miembros, producida por SM Entertainment. Esta empresa ha debutado a algunos de los grupos más populares en el reciente Kpop como lo son TVXQ, Super Junior , Girls Generation y Epik High . Los miembros de SHINee, que son descritos como una banda contemporánea, tienen entre 17 y 21 años. Es una banda que destaca entre sus cualidades la música, el baile y, sobre todo, la moda. SHINee siguió siendo un secreto hasta el 18 de mayo del 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgió en diversos artículos en Internet. El 19 de mayo de 2008 apareció en la web oficial un anuncio sobre el debut del grupo con el single y el MV. SHINee debutó con el PV musical el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. SHINee se describe como una banda contemporánea y está integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades oscilan entre quince y dieciochos años de edad, en sus pricipios ya que ellos ya estan creciendo. El grupo se compone de: Onew, Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho, y Key. SHINee realiza el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. ¿SHINee ? thumb|left|294px Juntando las silabas de “shine” y “ee”, tiene un significado de “personas recibiendo la luz”. Esta luz, como el grupo aplicó, es el spotlight que va directo a SHINee, el cual pretende tener el deseo de fascinar a las fans junto con su diversa música. SHINee se dio a conocer el día 19 de mayo de 2008, como el ‘nuevo grupo’ de SM Ent., causando así gran controversia entre el público juvenil coreano. El trailer (teaser) del primer sencillo “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El primer minialbum de SHINee fue lanzado el 22 de mayo, y su debut se realizó el 25 de mayo en Inkigayo (인기가요). Curiosidades: Archivo:SHINee-shinee-6399775-1024-768.jpg SHINee a hecho covers de otros artistas como Run it de Criss Brown, Umbrella de Rihanna junto a Seo In Young o como el de We are the future de H.O.T coreano y tienen su propia versión del “Y si fuera ella” de Alejandro Sanz , existe tambien su propia version de just dance que originalmnte es interpretada por Lady GaGa. Además, Taemin forma parte del “grupo” Wonder Boys junto a componentes de otros grupos como Big Bang y Super Junior en el que cantan canciones de grupos femeninos.El grupo tambien tuvo un reality Show llamado Shinee’s YunHaNam que estubo al aire el MNT desde el 6 de agosto del 2008 a el 16 de octubre del mismo año, en este programa ellos competian en cada capitulo para tener una cita con una noona, el programa consta de 20 capitulos. La cancion juliette fue muy criticada por los fans por tener un gran parecido a un cancion interpretada por uno de los high school musical de Disney aunque muchos no se vieron afectados con esta.La cancion Forever or never tambien fue criticada pero mas por los fans de Cinema Bizarre ya que todo el ritmo de la cancion es igual y hasta lleva el mismo nombre.Interpretaron una cancion para el drama Boys Over Flowers titulada “Stand by me”, ademas tambien para un comercial de Anycall empresa de moviles, protagonizado por dos de los actores de Boys over flowers con el tema “Bodyguard” (보디가드) de SHINee. Integrantes Archivo:Fd.png ☆Onew☆ thumb|318px|Onew *'Nombre Real:' Lee Jin ki (이진기) *'Nombre Artistico:' Onew (온유 o 温流) *'Nicknames:' Leader Onew, Dubu (Tofu), Onew Sangtae *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 14 de Diciembre de 1989. *'Estatura:' 1.77 cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Hoobies:' Futlbol y soccer *'Especialidades:' Musica, Cantar, Piano, Mandarin *'Posición (Voz):' Lider del Grupo, sub vocal. Curiosidades *Lee Jin ki (이진기) es más conocido como Onew (온유). Es el líder y miembro de mayor edad en el grupo *Estudiaba en la academia de SM antes de debut. *Lo descubrieron en el “2006 S.M. Academy Casting”. *Canto junto a Lee Hyun Ji, integrante de Banana Girl, en la cancion “Vanilla Love”.Onew colaboró con Lee Hyun Ji (ex-miembro del grupo Banana Girl) con la canción "Vanilla Love". También fue presentado en un dueto con Jessica Miembro del grupo Girl's Generation con la canción "One Year Later" (1년 後) que pertenece a su mini-álbum "Tell Me Your Wish". *Onew a tenido unos que otros inscidentes en el trascurso de su carrera… hace poco cayo de unas escaleras y se daño la dentadura, debido a esto el lanzamiento del mini album “ROmeo”� suspendio sus actividades a otra fecha. Tambien el 26 de junio en una presentacion en el Music Bank se salvo de tener un grave accidente cuando cayo a su costado uno de los aparatos de iluminacion del escenario aunque del susto se demayo no hubieron daños graves hacia él. Onew!! xD ☆Min Ho☆ thumb|318px|Minho *'Nombre Artistico:' 'Minho '(민호 o 珉豪) *'Nombre Real:' Choi minho (최민호) *'Posición:' Rap, Sub Vocal *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Diciembre de 1990 *'Altura:' 1.81 cm *Tipo de sangre: B *'Hoobies:' cantar, escribir canciones, ver peliculas, Fútbol, Basketball. *'Especialidades:' Actuacion, Chino, Inglés. Curiosidades *Minho Choi (최민호) conocido comúnmente como Minho, es 2º rapero en el grupo. *Aparecio en el videoclip de SNSD Gee. *Lo descubriron en “2006 S.M. Casting System”. *Algunos de los artistas que escucha son Justin Timberlake y Usher. *Admira a sus sunbaes TVXQ y super junior. *Minho como muchos saben es modelo y participa en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Ha sang beak. *Antes de debutar con SHINee participo en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. *Se rumorea entre las fans que minho se hizo una operacion en la nariz ya que comparando fotos muchos sacaron sus conclusiones. ☆Tae Min☆ thumb|318px|Taemin *'Nombre artistico: '''Taemin (태민 o 泰民) *'Pronunciación: Temin *'''Nombre Real: Lee Tae min (이태민) *'Posición:' Bailarín principal,Sub-Vocal *'Fecha de Nacimiento': 18 de Julio de 1993 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Dongbong-gu, Seoul *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Altura:' 1.75 cm *'Hoobies:' bailar, escuchar musica, tocar piano *'Especialidad:' Chino, baile. *'Chica ideal:' como hermione de Harry Potter. Curiosidades: *Considerado el mejor bailarin de SHINee… (>.<) *Es el integrante mas joven del grupo *Lo descubrieron en “2005 S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting “. *Debuto como actor participando en un Drama de la MBC Sitcom “TaeHee, HaeGyo, JiHyun” como Junsu *Se sabe que devido a ser famoso en Corea en su escuela algunos de sus compañeros lo trataban mal. *Fan fiel de Michael Jakson. *Su pasion por el baile nacio cuando estaba entre el 2do o 3er año de la escuela elemental cuando vio unas presentaciones de algunos artistas en la TV que le llamaron mucho la atencion. ☆Jong Hyun☆ thumb|318px|Jonghyun *'Nombre artístico: '''Jonghyun (종현 o 鐘鉉) *'Pronunciación:' La J suena como Jhon y la H es aspirada *'Nombre Real:' Kim Jonghyun (김종현) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 8 de Abril de 1990 *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Altura:' 1.73 *'Posición: Cantante principal *'''Hoobies: Cantar y tocar el piano. *'Especialidades:' Escribir canciones, Chino. *'Chica ideal:' Como Olivia Hussey Curiosidades *Escribió la letra para Juliette. *Tiene una hermana *Antes de debutar con SHINee hizo un dueto con Zhang Liyin enla cancion “Wrongly Given Love” (交错的爱) *Lo descubrieron en “2005 S.M. Casting System”. *En algunas ocaciones le han dicho su imitacion de michael Jackson es muy similar. *Tiene un lunar en el pecho. *Siempre lleva una foto de todos los miembros a donde vaya *Antes de entrar a SHINee tocaba el bajo en una banda. *Uno de sus aretes es un signo de Amor y Paz. *Es muy sensible (su llanto cuando ganan es algo hermoso xD) *Habla mucho. *Si tuviera que presentarle a un miembro de SHINee a su hermana (como para novio) sería Key *Canta mientras duerme *Es el miembro de SHINee a quien menos trabajo le cuesta levantarse. *Es un poco perfeccionista. *En su ipod tiene cerca de 10 000 canciones. ☆Key☆ thumb|318px|Key *'Nombre artistico:' Key (키) *'Nombre Real: '''Kim Kibum (김기범) *'Nicknames: The almighty Key, Key omma, Keybum, Pinkey *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Setiembre de 1991 *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Altura:' 1.77 *'Posición:' Rap, Sub vocal *'Hoobies:' esuchar musica rap, bailar, ski acuatico. *'Idiomas: '''Ingles y Chino. del coreano... xD '''Curiosidades' *Kim Kibum (김기범) más conocido por su nombre Key (키), es uno de los vocalista y rapero del grupo. *El era un superdotado varsity water-skier en el Dae Gu Young Shin Middle School. *Lo descubrieron en “2005 S.M. National Tour Audition Casting”. *Antes de debutar con SHINee participo en la pelicula de Super junior Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra. *Algunas de las cantantes que escucha son Yui, Koda Kumi, Ayumi Hamasaki, B’z, Namie Amuro. *Canto junto a XIAH de TVXQ. *Es como una hermano mayor para los demas miembros por que se preocupa mucho por ellos. Discografía ÁLBUMS SHINEe World (Primer Album)''' #The SHINee World (doo-bop) #사랑의길(Love's Way) #산소같은너(Love like Oxygen) #너아니면안되는걸(ROMANTIC)　 #그녀가헤어졌다(One for Me) #화장을하고(Graze)thumb|left|312px #마지막선물(Last Gift) (In my room-Prelude) #내곁에만있어(Best Place) #혜야(Y Si Fuera Ella) #눈을감아보면(Four Seasons) #In My Room (Unplugged Remix) #누난너무예뻐(Replay) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''29 de Agosto del 2008 '''Info Extra *El Album tiene dos versiones, A & B; la diferencia son las fotos del booklet y portada. *"Y si fuera ella" es solo cantada por Jonghyun y es cover de la misma canción con el mismo nombre de Alejandro Sanz. Lucifer (Segundo Album)''' #UP & DOWN #Lucifer #Electric Heart #A-Yo #욕(慾) (Obsession) #화살 (Quasimodo) #악 (Shout Out) #WOWOWOW #Your Name #Lifethumb|left|316px #Ready or Not #Love Pain #사.계.후 (Love Still Goes On) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''19 de Julio del 2010 '''Info Extra *Onew compuso "Your Name" mientras que Jonghyun "Obsession,además de Up & Down ". *"Love still goes on" es la sequela de la canción 'Love should go on'. *Este album también tiene dos versiones A & B, al igual que el primero, diferenciado por las fotos del booklet y portada; incluyendo en cualquiera de los dos un photocard al azar diferente. REPACKAGE A.Mi.Go (Primer Repackage)''' #아.미.고(Amigo) #Forever or Never #산소같은너(Love like Oxygen) #사.계.한(Plugged by DJ_Oneshot) #누난너무예뻐(Replay) #너아니면안되는걸(ROMANTIC) #사랑의길(Love’s Way) #그녀가헤어졌다(One for me) #화장을하고(Graze) #마지막선물(Last Gift)(In my room – Prelude)thumb|left|236px #내곁에만있어(Best Place) #혜야(Y Si Fuera Ella) #눈을감아보면(Four Seasons) #In my room (Unplugged Remix) #The SHINee World (doo-bop) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''31 de Noviembre del 2008 '''Info Extra *A.Mi.Go es la abreviatura de "Areumdaun Minyeoreul johamyeon Gosenghanda" lo cual significa "Sufrirás si amas a una mujer muy bonita/hermosa/bella". *El repackage contiene un pequeño folleto llamado 'Special time' en el cual se aprecia muchas fotos desde su debut; comentarios y firmas de los integrantes. Hello (Segundo Repackage)''' #Lucifer #Hello #하나(One) #Get It #UP & DOWN #Electric Heart #A-Yothumb|left|268px #욕(慾) (Obsession) #화살(Quasimodo) #악(Shout Out) #Wowowow #Your Name #Life #Ready or Not #Love Pain #사.계.후(Love Still Goes On) '''Fecha de su próximo lanzamiento: 04 de Octubre del 2010 ' ' MINI ÁLBUMS thumb|left|252px Replay (1er Mini Álbum)''' #누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay) #In my room #Real #사.계.한 (Love should go on) #누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay/Boom Track) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''22 de Mayo del 2008 '''Info Extra *"Replay" fue su debut canción. *"In my room" es cantada por tres miembros, Jonghyun, Key & Onew. Romeo (Segundo Mini Album)''' #니가 맘에 들어 (Talk To You) #줄리엣 (Juliette) #차라리 때려 (Hit Me) #세노리따 (Señorita) #thumb|left|231px잠꼬대 (Please, Don't Go) #소년, 소녀를 만나다 (Romeo+Juliette) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''21 de Mayo del 2009 '''Info Extra *La canción Juliette fue escrita por el miembro Jonghyun, haciendo así su debut como escritor. *La melodía de dicha canción 'Juliette' fue comprada por Corbin Bleu, la cual tiene como nombre su single 'deal with it'. *El mini album tiene cinco (c/u de los integrantes) distintas portadas de atras; asi las fans pueden elegir a su preferido. 2009 Year Of Us (Tercer Mini Album)''' #Y.O.U. (Year Of Us) #Ring Ding Dong #Jo Jothumb|left|302px #Get Down #SHINee Girl #내가 사랑했던 이름 (The name I loved) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de Octubre del 2009 Info Extra: *"The name I loved" es el primer solo del líder. *Onew hace dueto con Kim Yeon Woo (track 6). *La integrante Luna del grupo feminino F(x) , participa en "Get Down". COLABORACIONES *'O.S.T' SHINee actualmente ha participado en tres O.S.T para dramas: #Boys Over Flowers (KBS TV Drama): Stand By Me #DREAM (Nuevo Drama): Countdown #Princess District Attorney (SBS Drama): Fly High También hizo un single digital: #Anycall Bodyguard CF: Bodyguard *'2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining' Después de dos años, la SM Entertainment ha sacado su álbum de verano en la que por primera vez SHINee está incluido y tiene la participación en dos canciones, el grupo en una de las canciones ha hecho dueto con TVXQ & Super Junior (track 1) y en el otro solo ellos (track 4). #Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): SHINee, TVXQ & Super Junior #Scar: SHINee Videografía thumb|500px|left|Love Like Oxygen - SHINee thumb|500px|right|Replay - shinee thumb|500px|left|Amigo - SHINee thumb|500px|right|Juliette - SHINee thumb|left|500px|Ring Ding Dong - SHINeethumb|500px|right|LUCIFER - SHINee Galería De Fotos 20100901_shinee1.jpg 2195.jpg|Falta Minho 20100901_shinee8.jpg 2zZKa.jpg 4CeJy.jpg D6kyZ.jpg shinee_back_re.jpg|Shinee - New Backstage - Hello Enlaces *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site Categoría:Kgrupos